Hawaii Wolves
by TenebrisNight
Summary: Coming home Steve did not expect a hurt white wolf growling at him. As far as he knows there isn't any white purebloods in Hawaii, they are basically royalty, so a word would spread around. He just knows that this would end with a headache. (wolf-shifters AU)
1. Chapter 1

The population of the Earth is about fifty-fifty between humans and wolf shifters. There are three different types of wolves and all are bigger than the regular forest wolves. Regular ones have gold eyes and are usually gray or brown color. The black ones are rarer. They have orange eyes and have both males and female reproduction organs. Then there a purebloods who are the rarest and the biggest. They all have blue eyes and are divided into three groups according to their fur color. The reddish ones almost like foxes. The ocher ones and the rarest the white ones, they are the ones who are the strongest and most dominant.

The purebloods held the power in the past, with the white ones ruling. Things changed over decades. The wolves and humans live in harmony and the purebloods went into the shadows. They let someone else deal with the problems of the states. They still worship if someone recognizes them, but they keep their identities a secret, especially the white ones, since people want to kill them just to show everyone that they are stronger or use them for their sick purposes.

* * *

Steve comes home expecting an empty house, so he is surprised when he hears whining coming from his backyard. Since he is not stupid he takes his gun with him while he checks. He moves as slowly and quietly as possible and stops on his track when he sees what made that whining noise. He did not expect to come face to face with a white wolf growling at him.

He is beautiful, but then he sees the red stains on his fur. "You are hurt." The wolf studies him. _'Wow at least I picked a house where a hot one lives.'_

Steve puts his gun down. "Let me call for help."

That only makes the wolf growl harder. "Okay, calm down. You need real help and we definitely need to call the cops." Steve tries to reason and the wolf snaps at him.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to call them?" Steve glares. "Wait a minute. It's true that I have been back on the island only for a couple of weeks, but I am sure we don't have a pureblood like you living here." The wolf silences his growl while he listens to him thinking out loud. "That means you must have traveled here am I right."

The wolf actually nods at that. _'The guy actually has brains who would have thought.'_

"Did they know you were coming? Did you have police escort?" Steve kneels down so he is closer to the wolf while he nods again.

"Considering my friends didn't tell me that a pureblood is visiting our islands, your visit was known to members of police and probably the governor." At the third nod Steve has a headache.

' _That was remarkably correct. This guy is probably military or a cop himself. Yet by the size of those muscles I would say more first than second.'_

"Just great. Probably a dirty cop. We need to get you inside I can't just leave you here to bleed to death. The problem is I am goanna need help."

Steve is sure the wolf is glaring at him. "Don't glare at me like that I am trying to help you."

The wolf looks shocked to Steve. _'Well, I didn't see that coming. Usually when people see me in wolf form they are all polite and shit. However, he clearly doesn't care. It's kind of nice.'_

"My name is Steve McGarrett. I was a Navy SEAL. Listen to my heart beat I know you can hear if I lie while you are in wolf form. I am willing to help you however I am going to have to call my two friends. You can trust them."

Steve crosses his arms, feeling only a little bit stupid about arguing with someone in wolf form.

The wolf puts his head down with ears back and accepts his defeat. _'Fine.'_ He knows he doesn't have other choice.

Steve smirks he knows he won and dials his phone.

* * *

When Chin and Kono arrive Steve tells them that there is a pureblood in the back of the house yet they don't believe him. Then outside, they can only stare at the big wolf.

"Well, don't just stand there help me get him inside." Steve sighs.

They carry him to the sofa.

"Kono get the medical supplies." Steve tells her then turns to the wolf. "This would be a lot easier if you were human. Considering you didn't turn back right away probably means you are too hurt to do it."

He puts his head down. Steve takes that as a yes. They treat his wounds as best as they can.

Later with beer in their hands he tells Chin and Kono about a possible dirty cop.

"If there are chances that that is true, what do we do now?" Chin asks.

"We could wait for him to get better and turn to human, but who knows if we have that much time." Kono says.

Steve looks at the wolf that is now asleep because of the meds. "He was shot with wolfsbane bullets so it will take a while for him to heal himself. It would also be great if we would know more than the fact that someone is trying to kill him."

"I still can't believe that I am seeing a white wolf in the flesh right in front of me." Kono commens.

"No kidding. There are, what, nine left in the world. Chin is amazed.

"Actually only seven. One died of old age and one was killed in a terrorist attack." Steve says.

* * *

The wolf wakes up and sees the gang sitting there watching TV.

"Oh great you are awake, we made you some food." Kono smiles.

"While you eat I feel like I need to apologize for all past and future inappropriate statements we make. Especially Steve." Chin sighs but smiles at the same time.

"Yeah yeah. We need to figure out what is going on and since you can't talk we will ask yes/no questions." Steve smirks he just knows that the wolf will hate this. "Two taps are yes, one is no."

Just like he expected the wolf glares at him. _'You got to be joking me.'_

"You got a better idea we are all ears." Steve glares back.

' _Fine.'_ Puts his head on his paws and continues glaring. _'Can't believe I thought he was hot. He is just an ass.'_

"Did you have a meeting with the governor?" He makes one tap with his tail he doesn't feel like moving his head and there is no way he will tap with his paw like some dog.

"Were you meeting with someone else?" One tap. _'I am not all work and no play you know.'_ He rolls his eyes.

"Maybe he came to enjoy himself." Kono laughs and the wolf gives her two taps. "Should I ask the questions from now on?" She asks with a smirk.

' _I think I am going to like her.'_

"So they came after you and you went to the police." Steve continues ignoring Kono's comment. He receives one tap.

"Someone else assigned police escort to you?" Two taps.

' _Finally we are getting somewhere.'_

"Who?" _'You can't seriously expect me to answer that right.'_

Kono starts to giggle.

"Right sorry. Did the officers attack you?" One tap.

"Were they locals?" Chin wonders and again one tap.

"Professionals." Steve whispers.

The wolf puts his head up looks at him and gives him two taps.

"That's just fucking great." Kono curses.

' _I definitely like her.'_

"How many are there do you know?" He taps four times.

"And now they are coming here." Chin realizes.

' _Fuck he is right.'_ He looks at the three. _'They can't die because of me.'_ He drags his body up. _'Damn I didn't know I am this tired.'_ He slowly moves to the door.

"Don't even think about it." Steve growls at the wolf.

' _Move.'_ He growls back.

"Don't know what you are saying but that definitely wasn't 'yes I understand'." Steve argues.

"We can't just let you leave you are hurt. Besides we will protect you." She smirks.

' _I would love to see that.'_ They can practically hear him mocking them.

"Have a little faith in us. You do have an ex Navy SEAL and two ex cops protecting you."

The wolf narrows his eyes at that. "We swear we didn't lose our badges because we broke the law." Chin adds.

The wolf admits his defeat and moves back to the sofa and lays down. _'I'm going to regret this. I know it.'_

After hundred of yes/no questions they found out that the wolf was staying on the main island when the cops came saying they were here for his protection. Later someone drug him and he woke up on this island. He escaped before they could kill him but they did menage to hit him.

They guess that the only reason they moved him is because everyone will be looking for him in Hawaii and since the white wolf was supposed to be a secret they won't even think about calling the other islands.

* * *

Mean while the wolf took time to observe the pack of three. They are certainly all wolves. The two apparently took Steve as their alpha and he indeed trust them, considers them family. However he's not sure Steve realizes what the cousins think of him.

The three prepared all the weapons like they are going into the war while arguing about what to get to diner at the same time.

The wolf laughs as the gets comfortable and watches the scene before him. Then it comes to him that he actually likes it here. _'Damn. What now?'_ He looks at them again. _'Oh fuck it I will deal with that tomorrow or better after we survive this.'_

* * *

It didn't take long for the professionals to find them. Al least most of them got a good night sleep. They got the element of surprise since the guys didn't expect for them to fight back. One of them comes close to the wolf thinking he is too hurt to defend himself. It was a mistake he paid with his life.

Steve, Chin and Kono took out the rest and soon the place was crawling with police. Someone called them when shots were fired.

The cops draw their guns on the three and demanded they go to their knees. Even though the wolf was bleeding again he was in front of the small pack in an instant growling at the officers.

The policemen didn't know what to do when ambulance and another car comes with the governor in it.

"Drop your guns." He comes before the wolf. "You have my deepest apologizes."

"The ambulance is ready for you sir." Says the paramedic as he comes to the wolf but he directs him towards the three. "We already called another ambulance for them."

That only awards with a deep growl.

"You are hurt much more than us." Kono tries to reason with him.

"Don't be an idiot." Steve grumbles to him.

Thankfully the fight didn't have to continue. Another ambulance was already here. The wolf gave a quick lick on the hands of the three as a thank you and jumped into it.

* * *

Steve, Chin and Kono walk up the stairs into the Iolani Palace. They all got letters to come here today and no one knew why. When they open the glass doors a blond man is standing there with his back to them. He turns when he hears them entering.

"Hi. You came." He smiles. "My name is Daniel Williams and there are two reasons why I called you here today. I wanted to thank you personally for saving my life."

"You are the white wolf." Steve more states than asks.

"Yes I am." Flashes his blue eyes.

"Can I ask what happened?" Kono is curious.

"Considering you got drag into the fight you may." Danny decides. "I was staying in New Jersey for a while where I was a detective. Apparently a mob boss got tired of me butting into his business so he hired some people to 'take care of me'. He also paid off some here and there to know where I will be."

"At least tell me there is enough evidence to take him down." Kono whines.

"Sure thing babe." Danny laughs. "What's on your mind?" he asks Chin.

"Nothing big. I was just wondering, if it was my imagination that you were saying in a way like you don't live there anymore." He answers.

"Oh I don't. I moved here actually." He looks at Steve."I found something I like here."

Steve fights the blush that is trying to come. "You said you called us here for two things."

"Oh yes. When I was in a hospital governor gave me a visit. While he was there we talked about him better organizing police force. Since it would be easier tracking someone who moves among the islands if police was also connected between each other or at least be on speaking terms."

"You actually told him that." Kono looks at him with wide eyes.

"No. But I did hint at it." She giggles at that.

"So we came up with a special task force that could easily move on all the islands and have higher means and immunity than a regular force."

"That is a really good idea." Whispers Chin.

"You see I did a little digging into your past."

"What?" Steve hisses but Danny ignores him.

"Kono Kalakaua you were a professional surfer until you busted your knee so you decided to go into police force like your cousin. You know some martial arts not to mention you have one of the highest scores in sniper shooting on the Oahu." He is impressed.

"Chin Ho Kelly you have a really good solving rate and are great at technical stuff. You would probably have no trouble becoming Chief of police force. Then they accuse you of steeling some money. You were proven innocent however I am guessing you couldn't work and risk your life everyday with people who couldn't trust you. So you both quit." Danny says in understanding.

"Steve McGarrett, a train Navy SEAL. You came home after your father died. My condolences." Gives him a sad smile. "Your mission rate is impressive. However I am curious. Do they have special classes in Navy school where you are taught so many languages or do you just pick this up on the way? I mean you know what six, eight?"

"How do you know all that? My files were sealed when I left the Navy." Steve is getting pissed off.

"I have my ways and be nice I am offering you a job." Danny smirks.

"You want us to join your team."

"No, since technically it would be governors team and I wouldn't be the one leading it." His smirk grows. "You would."

"What?" They all say a little more loudly.

"I prefer to sit in the back and let someone else do the hard part. I would only be in-charge if you are not here or if it's involved with purebloods. Which thankfully you really don't have many. I am kind of curious what it will do to your ego ordering a pureblood around, but okay." He laughs.

They are still staring at him. "Look I am not trying to force my way into your pack. And of course I know what sort of wolves you are. I have seen how well you work together and that you two took Steve as your alpha."

"What?" Steve looks to his left and right where Chin and Kono stand. Seems like that is the only word he still knows.

"If I wanted a pack to order around I can easily make my own. That's not the point." Danny shakes his head. "The point is that both me and the governor agreed that with Commander's training he would be good at it."

He gives them his card. "You have a week to think about it, because if you refuse I have to find other people. Which I would prefer not to do, since then I would actually have to lead a team and that is exhausting." He grimaces.

The next day Danny gets a call from Steve they all except the offer.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not the way Danny thought that his afternoon would go. He gets out of his car and walks to the door of an abandon warehouse where his team is suppose to be.

The warehouse is empty except for his team on chairs with bombs around their chest in what looks exactly like a prison cell, with bars and all. In the middle stands a man in just his pants. He is tall like Steve with well build figure, but the thing that stands out the most is his killer cold stare in the flashing blue eyes.

"I am so glad that you could join us. The party can't start without you here." The man laughs.

"I'm going to kill you." Danny hisses back.

"It's considered polite to listen to the rules first before the play starts you know. We don't want anything bad to happen to your team mates now do we?" He smirks with his teeth growing dangerously.

* * *

The morning started pretty natural. Danny gets up, makes himself some breakfast and coffee, then he goes to the office.

When he arrives Steve is the only one there, apparently there is someone who has some information and only wanted to talk to members of Five-O, so Kono and Chin left.

The team was together for couple of months now and considering their success rate they make a pretty good team.

"So what's the plan for today?" Danny asks Steve.

"Until we get a call with a case, what do you think?" Steve comments.

"Probably paperwork, but with you and Kono eventually getting bored I can always expect some dares and bets that involve reckless driving, guns and property damage. Oh and let's not forget if it gets really bad blowing something up." Danny counts on his fingers while he complains, yet Steve can see there is no real heat behind it.

"You love us and you know it. Otherwise you wouldn't recruit us." Steve smirks.

"You guys can't use that every time I yell and bitch about you. You do realize right?" Danny smirks back as he leaves to his own office.

Danny work on paperwork for a while when he gets a call. "Hey Steve I guess you will have to do paperwork alone since for some reason governor wants to talk to me. So before I go is there something any of you did that I don't know about and can governor ask for an explanation." Danny asks trying to be completely serious yet Steve can see laughter in his eyes.

"Kono and I were having fun on the docks last week so if he asks we were in the office like we were supposed to be." He teases back. Danny's laughter could be heard as he was leaving.

* * *

"Hi I got a call that the governor wants to see me." Danny smiles at the secretary. "Yes you can go inside."

"Hello detective Williams. How can I help you?" Governor greats.

"Sir weren't you the one that called me here." Danny narrows his eyes.

"No, I did not call you here." He looks confused about what is going on here.

Before Danny can say anything back he gets a call. "Hello Daniel. It's nice that we can finally get to talk even if not face to face yet."

"Who are you?" Danny asks.

"I am the guy that has your team."

"Your bullshitting." Danny growls.

"I don't think he is." Governor says and then Danny looks at him he shows him the screen of his laptop. "This just appeared." It shows Chin, Kono and Steve bound to chairs with bombs around their chest.

"I finally got your attention didn't I." the guy laughs and hangs up.

It takes all of Danny's strength not to throw his phone into a wall. Lucky too because he gets a call from Duke. "Detective Williams we just got a transmission on the big screen and it's showing the rest of Five-O."

Danny moves next to the governor to look at the screen just when it changes so they can see both his team and Duke with the rest of police force.

They figure out that there are cameras in police station and governor's office because they can talk to each other that way also the kidnapper is watching since they tried to get the governor to leave, but a warning came across the screen that anyone tries to leave without his permission the Five-O dies.

* * *

Danny doesn't have to wait long for another phone call. "So here is what's going to happen you will get to your car and will drive with my instructions to where I and the rest of your team are. However the governor and the police force need to stay where they are. I see anyone coming with you the place will be in flames by the time you get here. Understood?"

"Yes." Danny answers and the guy hangs up.

* * *

He gets out of his car and walks to the door of an abandon warehouse where his team is supposed to be.

The warehouse is empty except for his team on chairs with bombs around their chest in what looks like exactly like a prison cell with bars and all. In the middle stand a man in just his pants. He is tall like Steve with well build figure but the thing that stands out the most is his killer cold stare in the flashing blue eyes.

"I am so glad that you could join us. The party can't start without you here." The man laughs.

"I'm going to kill you." Danny hisses back.

"It's considered polite to listen to the rules first before the play starts you know. We don't want anything bad to happen to your team mates now do we?" He smirks with his teeth growing dangerously.

"The rules are pretty simple. The governor and police watch while we fight to death. I win I am the strongest pureblood of the Hawaii. You win you get your pack back. The keys to the cuffs and the cell are behind me right next to the cell and the bombs are easy to take off if you have your hands free. One more thing by the door you will find something that will make your blood pumping."

Danny picks it up. "Drugs?"

"It will make the fight more interesting." He smirks wildly. "And don't worry about the fight not being fair because I will take the same amount."

They start to take their clothes off otherwise they would just tear while they change. Where there were two humans now stand two wolves. A white one and an ocher one.

The police department is watching open mouthed while two purebloods fight. The guy is managing doing a number on Danny, yet he is giving back just as much damage. To anyone watching it feels like the fight is already going on for hours, however before they know it the gold wolf is on the ground.

Danny's white fur is covered with blood. He makes it to the keys and throws them to his pack mates. The three take their bombs off, yet when they try to leave the cell Danny won't let them. He is pacing and growling.

"McGarrett I already send an ambulance and the police force is also on their way." Governor informs them through the camera.

"Okay, but don't let them come inside. Danny is a little feral right now so I have to calm him down. Then we will come outside." Steve says.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Chin feels like he has to ask.

"He won't hurt me." Steve tells them as he moves outside of their cell.

Danny is standing in front of him and his growls get lauder. Steve knows there are only two ways this can play out. Either he gets his throat ripped out or Danny calms down.

He already has his arms up with his palm in front. He moves slowly shoving every move he is going to make. Then he is on his knees, arms at his side, baring his throat to Danny. Complete submission.

Danny moves closer. It's the moment of truth. The wolf presses his wet nose to Steve's neck and luckily Steve doesn't twitch. They stay like that for a moment when Steve puts his palm up asking permission to touch him. Danny puts his head in Steve hand allowing him to touch.

"You think you can change back now Danny. We are all safe. The danger is gone." Steve whispers in a soft voice.

Danny looks into Steve's eyes, they don't move again. Then Danny starts to change back and Steve has his arms full of naked and hurt Danny.

"You guys okay?" Danny asks them in hoarse voice.

Kono and Chin bring him his pants. "We are fine." Kono assures him.

"You think you are ready to face everyone outside." Steve worries since Danny still has his flashing blue eyes on a display. Danny just nods.

Coming outside they are faces with two ambulances and a couple of dozen police cars. Two paramedics try to carefully move towards Danny to examine him but he cuts them off. "You look at them first."

"Danny we just got bumps on our heads. You are worse off even if you are already healing." Chin tells him.

"You go first." He growls leaving no room for arguments. He waits a moment before asking. "Will they be okay?"

The paramedics assure him that they will me just fine.

"Danny are you all right? You still have wolf eyes." Kono worries.

"No, I am not. My wolf is on the surface too much. I need to go on a hunt or at least a run." Danny grumbles.

Steve calls over an officer. "Could you take detective Williams on the Preserve." When he sees Danny looking at him. "I would take you myself, but I know you won't let me until I am checked out. So I will be the one to pick you up in the morning instead."

"Yeah that would be great." He smiles at Steve.

Danny insist to sit in the back so even if he loses that little control that he has left the officer has enough time to get away.

As soon as he is out of the car Danny takes off. This is actually the first time he will run in the Preserve. It was built for the sure purpose so a person can let go of his wolf. It's also completely safe since there is a guard at the entrance and the whole Preserve is fenced.

* * *

The sun just came up. Steve sits on the hood of Danny's car with two coffees, one for him and one for Danny.

Apparently there is different guard as when Danny came in because he drops his papers when he sees a white wolf coming from the forest.

"You had a good run?" Steve smiles. "There are some pants in the trunk and I knew you would be grumpy so I brought coffee too."

Danny already has clothes on when he sits next to Steve taking his coffee. "Thanks." He takes a sip. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah we are all fine but you should know that the whole police force now knows that you are a pureblood."

"So I should expect that the whole island will find out soon too." Danny sighs.

"Probably." Steve gives him a little laugh.

"You know what is even more unfair? You got to see me naked, however I haven't gotten the chance to see you yet." Danny smirks and gets in the passenger seat.

After Steve takes a second to process Danny's statement he smiles to himself and gets in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Not a lot of time passes when the team has another case involving a pureblood. At least not as much of time as they wanted.

They are called to a football field, it's a small one mostly used by school and locals with a forest just behind it. Apparently there was a game between two schools when suddenly a red wolf attacked. Two of them died and a lot more were injured.

The field is surrounded by cops when Five-0 team arrives. Max is already examining the male body.

"Max focus on that one. She was the target." Danny tells him while looking at the scene.

Chin, Kono, Steve and Duke come closer.

"What do you mean?" Duke asks him.

"She is the worst off. He lost it and went after her. He was probably a collateral damage." Danny explains and starts taking his clothes off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Steve dements to know.

"He went into the woods and I don't think he meant to kill anyone. So I am bringing him back."

"He?" Chin wonders.

"Yeah I can smell him."

"What if you are wrong and he came here just so he could kill her." Steve argues.

"Then I am going to take him down." Danny smirks at him.

"Damn it Danny. I don't like this and I got a feeling that even if I order you not to go you would just ignore me." Steve glares.

"Probably. Beside this is a case involving a pureblood so I am free to take over anytime. That was the deal remember." Danny doesn't lose the smirk and Steve only glares harder.

He turns into a wolf and all cops just stare. Hearing that the detective is the strongest pureblood and seeing it for yourself is apparently not the same thing.

"Wait a minute Danny." Kono runs to the car and brings back a satellite phone that Danny can put over his head in the wolf form. "Here that way we can stay in touch."

Steve takes it from her and walks towards the wolf. "You better be careful or I swear I'm the one that is going to kill you." Steve whispers as he puts the phone over Danny's head.

No one watching makes a comment about how intimate the scene felt like or how Steve was touching Danny's throat and Danny wasn't even a little bothered.

Then Danny runs into the forest.

"Okay I guess we should find out as much as we can about this girl." Steve sighs clearly not happy about any of this.

* * *

Mean while Danny easily fallows the wolf scent of guilt.

The rest of Five-0 members meet at the headquarters. They talked to Max, all the family members and friends of the woman victim. They call Danny to tell him what they found out, so he changes back to human to take the said call.

"What did you found?"

"Well hello to you too." Steve rolls his eyes. "Her name was Amy and she went to that game with her boyfriend Sam."

"Who was the other victim." Chin adds.

"But according to her family her boyfriend name was Tim." Kono says.

"Did the parents make a mistake?" Danny asks.

"No. I talked to one of her friends and apparently she was cheating on Tim with Sam. The only reason she stayed with Tim was because he is a pureblood and could give her a good life. They would marry next year." Kono explains.

"Tim saw his fiancé with another guy at the game. His mate betrayed him and he lost it. His wolf took over killed her and her boyfriend since he probably got in his way." Danny runs his hand through his hairs.

"She was human and didn't have any wolves in her family so she had no idea how strong the mate bond really is and it came back to bite her in the ass." Kono sighs.

"If you ask me it was her own damn fault. Every wolf has to explain a mate bond when mating to a human. He is a pureblood for fuck sake so he definitely did that, considering a mating bond with a pureblood is stronger and she was human so it would have some affect on her too. He was probably planning to finish the mating bond on their wedding day but she took it all too easy." Danny is pissed. "I can already hear him so we will meet you at the field." He hangs up before any of them could comment on his statement.

"Is there a story behind that anger?" Chin asks.

"I don't know." Steve says while trying not to show his worry. "Let's go the field and wait for them to get back."

* * *

They got comfortable while waiting since it could take a while. They see Danny first since his white fur stands out from the trees. A red wolf with his head low fallows right after him but when he looks up and sees all the cops he stops. Danny stops, turns his head back and growls at him. Tim puts his tail between his legs lowers his head again with his ears back and starts fallowing again.

The three meet them with blankets and the wolves change into humans.

"You will give a statement to Chin and Kono. You will tell them everything you told me, every last bit. That understood?" Danny is clearly still pissed.

"Yes sir." Tim almost whispers and fallows them to their car.

"You want to go home and take a quick shower?" Steve asks and Danny gives him a nod.

Danny lies back in his seat, closes his eyes and let's himself think for a second. Since he wasn't paying attention where they were going, he was a little surprised when they stopped in front of Steve's house. Before he can asks, Steve he tells him. "Got a text from Kono, they would handle it so we can take the afternoon off."

Danny narrowed his eyes he however didn't have the time to say anything since Steve was already out the car. He followed him to the bathroom where Steve gave him a change of clothes. He is pushed into it so Danny just sighs as he takes his clothes off and goes under the hot stream.

When Danny comes down the stairs he sees Steve sitting outside with two beers ready.

They just sit there drinking beer for a while when Steve asks him. "You want to tell me about it?"

Danny wonders if he should answer or play stupid. Tough decision. Of course he goes with playing stupid. "Tell you what?"

"Don't play stupid, Danny. It's not attractive. Tell me why you got so pissed when you heard what scheme our victim was playing."

Danny laughs. "So you think I am attractive when I'm not playing stupid?"

"Dammit Danny." Steve is getting angry.

Danny gets serious. "I am angry because I know what that kid is going through. I am angry because I was once dating a girl that only dated me because I am a pureblood. I am very pissed-off because people got hurt and I am also pissed-off that she got the nerve to do that on my fucking territory."

"You have claimed Hawaii as yours." Steve bluffs out and Danny can't help but laugh. "Of all the things I said you focus on this."

"No, not just this. However, even though you moved around a lot you never took any of those countries as yours."

Danny gives him a smile. "I haven't made anything official yet, nevertheless Hawaii has become my home and I found something here that is more than enough reason to stay."

They continue to look at each other when Danny gets up and moves in front of Steve, he pars his legs so Danny can stand in between them. He gently holds Steve's jaw in both hands and whispers as he leans close. "You don't like it push me away and we will never talk about it again." Steve grabs Danny's shirt and pulls him closer so their lips finally touch.


End file.
